The invention relates to lawn and garden equipment, and especially to collection devices that attach to ridable machines used for cutting grass, picking up leaves and the like.
Such collection devices have been constructed to empty their contents in different ways. Some devices require the detachment of a hopper or some other portion. Others provide a dumping operation. With the widespread use of disposable lawn and garbage bags, some devices have been designed to accommodate such bags, thereby eliminating the transfer of clippings from a hopper to one or more such bags.
There are, however, still shortcomings in the known art. At least one manufacturer has offered one attachment for dumping and another for bagging. A machine owner who desires to bag grass and who desires to collect and dump leaves is faced with buying two attachments. The attachment for dumping does not provide access for disposable bags, and does not suggest combining the two operations.
The known devices for accomodating disposable bags often still require removal of a hopper or other hardware when removing the bags, and this is considered to be inconvenient.